In recent years, in an electronic apparatus such as a smartphone, heat generation in a terminal in which functions and circuits are integrated, is an issue. When the heat generation of the terminal exceeds a preset threshold, a specific operation may be turned off for operation guarantee reason or safety reason. For example, when the heat generation amount exceeds the threshold while a moving picture is captured by a camera, a camera function is turned off. This is a big issue in terms of usability of a user. Therefore, for example, PTL 1 proposes that only specific functions such as hand shake correction are turned on or off without turning off the camera operation.